In Somnis Veritas
by Mal-Lait
Summary: On the night of October 31, one boy managed to do what others could not. He vanquished the Dark Lord. The boy-who-lived, wizards proclaimed. Neville Longbottom, they celebrated. Nearly one year later, Lily Evans gave birth to a son, a boy named Harry Potter. Medium!Harry, LVHP


_In Somnis Veritas_

Summary: On the night of October 31, one boy managed to do what others could not. He vanquished the Dark Lord. The boy-who-lived, wizards proclaimed. Neville Longbottom, they celebrated. Nearly one year later, Lily Evans gave birth to a son, a boy named Harry Potter. Includes Medium!Harry

Warnings will include: Gore, Murder, Ghosts, various others that will be add **here.**

Hi there, this is Mal-Lait writing, and welcome to my first fanfic In Somnis Veritas. This story stem from a series of what-ifs. Those what-ifs you'll have to find for yourself.

Please be aware that this is an E_**XTREMELY DARK**_ fic where the characters will proceed to do questionable methods throughout the story. The pairing will ultimately be LVHP. That's all, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

She who Sees, Endlessly

* * *

Her name is Trelawney, and she's a Seer through numerous lies.

She'll ask you to sit down and reads you like an open book. She'll smiles, her eyes otherworldly, and proclaims your unavoidable fate in life and death. Inside her mind, she will becomes the executioner. From her words, she will becomes liesmith. She _sees_, but she will not says truth, because she hides in plain sight.

She's never a Seer for the public. She's never a Seer by choice.

She'll act the fool because it's her mask. People will sneer because her mask is steel. It can't be broken, must _never _be broken, for the things she sees (_she Sees_) is never life itself. It's death and it's a wretched thing. She was born with this curse, for it's never a gift, and she'll die with it secrets and liabilities.

She was contented with this. She'd accepted it at the age of ten, when her mother forced her to sit down and told her to never read her future because she wanted her own path. Her mother never understood then, what Seeing is, and she never did.

She'll die old, her mind half mad, and she'll remains a liar. That was Trelawney's fate, her secret burden, until the owls came bearing the news that forced the air out of her lungs and suddenly she was seeing not only the Dark Lord, the endless blood, boy of emerald, the sacrifices, the _mother -_

The mother. The Queen of Hearts.

Lily Evans, in all her loveliness, beams with pregnancy.

She puked not because of the endless possibilities. She puked until she's choking on thin air because there's only one future. Endless stretch of pain and torture, and it will all begins with the hopeless love of a desperate fool seeking the favor of his two masters.

There's man out there. He's pained and broken, isolated from the world who refuses to understand. He's very much like her, a master of deception, Severus Snape.

From him, she'll meet her downfall. From him, the world'll meet death.

She knows, even before her body moves on its own, that avoiding fate is a useless, futile thing. Numerous times, she tried. All times she failed, and yet, _yet_, perhaps the greatest wizard of all have the power and capacity to stop fate's hand. Where she had failed, Dumbledore may have the wisdom to succeed.

Silently, she writes a letter to dear old Albus.

She has never ask for help before. That's because she's no fool. She's isn't one now either. Dumbledore may act modest and sincere with his eyes to the public. He may greet her with respect and humble requests from a senile old man. With his back to the all seeing eyes; however, he is a man of conquest. She knows because she can Sees his sins.

That's why she'll go to him and reveals both truth and lies. She'll tell him what he so desperately wants to hear.

Dumbledore wants a savior, Trelawney will give him one.

It's to no surprise that days later, Dumbledore responses in kind. His words, calm and peaceful. She knows he's desperate. She had baited him with the mention of a prophecy, after all. He may not know she's a true Seer, but he seeks hope.

They both knows, in desperate time, even a weapon can be forged from broken pieces.

They'll meet at Hog's Head Pub. If her visions are true, and she knows they are, Severus Snape will eavesdrop upon their conversations. He'll listen with dread, and then he will run back towards his other master, in hope that such news will spare the love of his life.

Yes, it will all begins with the hopeless love of a desperate, desperate fool.

Voldemort will burn with anger at the mention of a possible equal. He will become obsessed. Then, only _then_, he'll kill both mother and son. Lily Evans. Harry Potter.

She hopes he'll succeed.

* * *

Trelawney is mostly inspired by the story of Oedipus.

All questions I'll try to answer without revealing the whole plot. Sorry for grammar.


End file.
